Naruto-kun Monogatari
by NightHunter12
Summary: Naruto Namikaze, adalah seorang pemuda yang berwajah imut seperti gadis remaja. Ketampanan dan manisnya wajah Naruto membuat dia menjadi sasaran penelitian seksual oleh tantenya, Yasaka. Dari pengalaman bercinta dengan tantenya tersebut, Naruto belajar menaklukkan wanita idamannya. Bagaimana cerita 'harem' dari Namikaze ini?
1. Chapter 1

**Naruto-kun Monogatari**

 **.**

 **By NightHunter12**

 **.**

 **Naruto disclaimer Masashi kishimoto**

 **.**

 **DxD Highschool disclaimer Ichiei Ishibumi**

 **.**

 **Fanfiction Crosscover Naruto and DxD Highschool**

 **.**

 **Pairing : Naruto X Harem**

 **.**

 **Rate M**

 **.**

 **Warning :** Au, OOC, Typo, Rape, Lemon (Maybe), Incest!, NaruHarem!

.

Fanfic kedua saya

.

 **Summary :** Naruto Namikaze, adalah seorang pemuda yang berwajah imut seperti gadis remaja. Ketampanan dan manisnya wajah Naruto membuat dia menjadi sasaran penelitian seksual oleh tantenya, Yasaka. Dari pengalaman bercinta dengan tantenya tersebut, Naruto belajar menaklukkan wanita idamannya. Bagaimana cerita 'harem' dari Namikaze ini?

.

 **Enjoy My Story Fanfiction**

* * *

 **Disebuah Gudang Sekolah.  
**

laki laki lucu ini adalah musuh besar bagi seluruh perempuan.

"Hentikan." Seru Seorang Laki-laki berwajah cantik berambut pirang. dengan baju sekolah SMP yang sudah robek robek hingga telanjang dada.

"Dia sangat manis, sekarang aku mengerti para senior banyak yang menyukainya." Kata seorang Wanita berambut panjang dan wajah yang Cantik.

"Aku tak tahan melihatnya." Katanya Lagi, Sedangkan kedua temannya tertawa. kemudian dia mulai menyirati kepala Naruto dengan Susu.

"HENTIKAN."

.

.

.

.

.

 **Chapter 1.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

Terbangun Seorang laki laki tampan dan Lucu bangun dari tidurnya, Rambut pirang jabriknya sangat mencolok dengan tanda lahir kumis kucing di kedua pipinya.

"Mimpi itu lagi , Mengingatnya membuat aku berkeringat." Kata Laki laki itu yang bernama Naruto Namikaze.

"Sudah berapa lama ya sejak itu terjadi." Kata Naruto dengan wajah keringatan.

"Waktu itu aku kelas dua disekolah menengah pertama, berarti sudah Lima tahun ya." Katanya Lagi.

"Semua karena Orang yang populer diantara para gadis-gadis, mereka mengatakan : "Aku akan mendapatkan Gadis yang terbaik disini." ...Akhirnya aku mulai diganggu oleh mereka."

'Hahahahaha Dan aku pun bermandikan susu busuk setiap hari.'

"Syukurlah karena hal itu, aku jadi tidak minum susu lagi. dan aku pun tidak merasakan apa apa lagi tapi aku sedikit takut pada mereka."

"Kupikir aku akan aman disekolah Menengah keatas Khusus laki laki tapi ketiga gadis itu selalu mengikutiku."

"Itu seperti Neraka saja bagiku." kata Naruto dengan wajah Lesu.

"Tapi aku belajar sesuatu yang berharga di neraka itu . Yaitu aku belajar berjuang untuk bertahan hidup didunia." sambil dengan wajah bersemangat Naruto pergi kedepan Kulkas dan mengambil Botol susu.

"Pertama, Aku perlu menghilangkan rasa benciku dari Susu." katanya sambil meminum cepat Susu itu.

"Lalu aku akan memukul setiap wanita yang mencoba datang padaku." Kata Naruto sambil membayangkan wanita Bertelanjang dibawahnya.

"Hooeghh , aku rasa aku terlalu berlebihan." Katanya dengan memuntahkan semua susu yang dimulutnya. Sambil berjalan kebalkon kamarnya.

"Oh Tou-san pulang sepagi ini." katanya sambil melihat laki laki berkacamata dan berambut kuning sambil melingkari tangannya pada seorang wanita hamil...egh Wanita hamil.

.

.

.

.

.

"MULAI DARI SEKARANG DIA ADALAH IBU BARUMU." teriak Tou-san naruto aka Minato Namikaze dengan wajah Ceria sambil menunjuk wanita berambut merah sepunggung sedangkan Naruto hanya melongo.

"Hmm Jas , Apa hari ini hari pertamamu masuk Universitas perguruan tinggi..?." Tanya Minato sambil melihat jas hitam diatas Lemari.

"Tentu saja."

"Ini mungkin bukan waktu yang tepat untuk mengatakan Hal ini...Tapi kau harus mencari tempat tinggal yang baru anakku." Kata Minato dengan Serius.

"Tempat ini hanya cukup untuk dua orang...dan Kushina sudah tidak diakui lagi oleh keluarganya dan tidak memiliki tempat tinggal." Kata Minato dengan wajah sedih

"Besok seorang Professor disekolahmu akan menemuimu...dia adalah adik perempuanku, kau akan tinggal bersamanya mulai sekarang."

.

.

.

.

.

'Adik perempuan ayahku , Tanteku' batin Naruto dikelas Universitas.

'Kurasa tidak ada orang lain lagi dikeluargaku yang bisa diandalkan'

'Tapi aku merasakan hal yang **Buruk** apa aku akan baik baik saja yah' Batin Naruto dengan wajah menunduk.

"NARUTO." Teriak seseorang.

"Issei." Kata naruto saat melihat Pria berambut Coklat datang kearahnya.

"Kau sangat mudah ditemukan." Kata Issei Sedangkan Naruto hanya mengerutkan Alis Binggung.

"Aku hanya tinggal mencari seorang yang bertanya 'apakah dia perempuan atau laki laki." Kata Issei dengan wajah enteng sedangkan Naruto Sweatdrop.

"Terserah...Buku apa itu...?." Tanya Naruto saat melihat sebuah buku putih ditangan Kiba.

"Buku ini? Buku ini menjadi alasan buatku untuk bersekolah di sekolah ini." kata Issei dengan seringai mesum.

Tiba-Tiba Suasana menjadi ramai karena kedatangan Seorang wanita berambut Kuning panjang sepunggung datang ke kelas.

"Dia adalah rekan Professor , Penelitianmu harus bekerja keras." Kata Issei sambil berfikir.

"Dia adalah perempuan terbaik diUniversitas ini dan dia ada-." Kata Issei Terpotong.

"Ohh Tante." Kata Naruto dengan wajah Polos.

"APA KAU SERIUS SEJAK KAPAN KAU MEMANGGILNYA BEGITU." Teriak Issei dengan wajah Marah.

"Tunggu...Serius dia adalah tanteku adik dari Tou-sanku." Kata naruto dengan Tegang.

"Tapi ini jarang sekali terjadi...sikapmu tidak seperti biasanya?."Lanjutnya dengan wajah serius dan Issei yang ditanya hanya salah tingkah.

"Baiklah, Salah satu kenapa aku masuk ke universitas ini karena banyak wanita dengan oppai besarnya, contohnya Tantemu." Kata Issei dengan seringai mesum.

"Kalau begitu aku akan sering kerumahmu." Kata Issei dengan Semangat. Sedangkan lawan bicaranya mulai pucat.

"Se-sebenarnya Dirumah ada masalah. Ja-jadi mulai sekarang aku akan **Tinggal bersama** Tante." Jujur Naruto dengan Gugup. Issei hanya melongo dengan hidung berdarah yang terus berbatin 'Tinggal bersama' terus menerus. Naruto yang melihatnya hanya sweatdrop dan pergi dari situ.

.

.

.

.

.

 **SKIP TIME**

Didepan sebuah Rumah tingkat Tiga ada seorang Laki laki yang menatap intens Rumah itu.

'Aku ingin datang dan bilang sesuatu padanya sebelum tinggal bersamanya...Tapi apa benar dia tinggal disini' Batin Naruto.

'Bahkan rumah ini jauh lebih bagus daripada rumahku' Naruto terus menatap intens Rumah itu tanpa menyadari Seorang perempuan berjalan kearahnya dan saat jaraknya tinggal 2 meter sang perempuan bicara.

"Aku sudah dengar semuanya." Kata seorang perempuan dengan rambut kuning panjang sepunggung aka Yasaka Namikaze mengagetkan Naruto dari acara melamunnya.

"Silahkan masuk." Kata Yasaka setelah sampai didepan pintu dan mengeluarkan kuncinya.

"Tunggu...Berapa uang sewanya?." Naruto yang diam saja dari tadi akhirnya bersuara.

"...Tidak perlu dipikirkan, Kemarin...Kakakku untuk pertama kalinya membungkuk dan memohon padaku...Kupikir dia itu sangat sayang padamu." Kata Yasaka tanpa menoleh sedikitpun dan masuk kedalam rumah.

'sebaiknya tidak usah dipikirkan sisi buruknya' Naruto pun mengikuti Yasaka untuk masuk kedalam rumah dan menutup pintunya, setelah tertutup Yasaka menoleh cepat kearah Naruto dan menatap intens wajah Naruto, sedangkan Naruto yang ditatap intens hanya berkeringat dingin.

"...Kau memiliki wajah yang manis, Kau belum punya pacarkan?...Aku benarkan." Kata Yasaka Serius.

'BAGAIMANA DIA TAHU' Batin Naruto Berteriak.

"Apa kau benci perempuan?." Tanya Yasaka dengan wajah penuh tanda tanya.

"Hah?."

"Apa kau juga membenci Tubuh Wanita." Kata Yasaka sambil menyingkap Bajunya dan memperlihatkan Oppainya yang dibalut bra. sedangkan Naruto mematung dengan pipi merona.

'Ini benar benar menarik..Sekarang aku mengerti mengapa Issei sangat menyukai ini' Batin Naruto bergejolak liar.

'Tu-tunggu...MENGAPA AKU MENATAPNYA SEPERTI INI? DIA ADALAH TANTEKU.' Batinnya Berteriak sambil menjauhkan dirinya cepat dari Yasaka yang menutup kembali Bajunya.

"Sepertinya kebencianmu terhadap perempuan tidak bisa disembuhkan." Seru Yasaka dengan wajah Serius Seakan akan Kejadian tadi Hanya hal yang biasa.

"Kukira kau benci laki laki." Kata Naruto dengan wajah tertutup Tas sambil membngkuk.

"Ya kukira juga begitu."

"!"

"Mana diantara Karakter **'Genji Monogatari'** Yang kamu suka?." Tanya Yasaka.

"!"

"Jadi kau akan menjadi Bagian penelitianku!" Titah Yasaka.

"Aku akan menyembuhkanmu dari kebencian terhadap perempuan."

.

.

.

.

. _ **To Be Coutinued**_

 **Maaf Bro. Aku baru saja Ulangan jadi ya saya tidak mempunyai waktu luang.  
**

 **dan ini cerita fanfic kedua saya setelah 'The Legend Of Night Raid'**

 **Oh iya Night Raid "Hiatus sementara" Jadi Mohun bersabar ya :P**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **Cerita ini saya terinpirasi dari Buku Jepang "Genji Monogatari" :D**

 **1.**

 **2.**

 **3.**

 **Sayounara ~~~Mohon REview ya**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

'


	2. Chapter 2

Naruto-Kun Monogatari

Chapter 1

'The First Target'

Minggu, 06.45

Kemarin adalah Hari yang paling mengejutkan Bagi Naruto Namikaze karena dia pindah Rumah dan Tinggal bersama Tantenya, Yasaka Namikaze. Namun, Yang paling mengejutkan adalah Saat dimana Tantenya membuka Baju hingga menunjukan Oppainya didepan KEPONAKANNYA Sendiri. Dan tanpa persetujuan Naruto, Yasaka memproklamirkan bahwa Naruto akan Menjadi Subjek Penelitian sang Tante.

Naruto dan Yasaka kini diruang Makan dan sedang makan (Ya iyalah makan masa Mandi). Naruto yang tidak menyentuh makanannya bertanya kepada Yasaka yang sedang Memakan Makanannya.

"Tante apa maksudmu dengan 'Subjek Penelitian' ?" Tanya Naruto dengan Wajah Penasaran. Yasaka menghentikan acara memakannya dan menatap Naruto.

"...Kau akan Menjadi Subjek Penelitian 'Genji No Monogatari' untuk menghilangkan Kebencianmu terhadap perempuan." Ucap Yasaka Cepat dan Tepat. Naruto malah bertambah bingung. Yasaka yang melihat Naruto bertambah Bingung hanya menghela Napas. "Tutup Matamu !" Suruh Yasaka.

Entah kenapa Naruto merasa Firasat buruk Kalau menutup mata tapi karena ini perintah Tantenya jadi dia tidak perlu khawatir. Naruto kemudian menutup mata dan Yasaka memajukan Wajahnya dan mengecup bibir Naruto cepat. Naruto yang tidak siap atas Penyerangan itu kaget dan Terjungkal kebelakang bersama kursinya.

Duaakh

"IIITTTAIII"

Yasaka yang melihat Naruto kesakitan dan mengelus cepat kepalanya memasang Posisi berpikir dan berkata. "Dilihat darj reaksimu...Itu tadi adalah Ciuman pertamamu..."Menghiraukan Naruto yang terkejut dengan Mulut terbuka Lebat, Yasaka Melanjutkan. "...Sebagai Anak kuliahan Ciuman pertama pada umur 19 Tahun merupakan Hal yang sangat tidak wajar...Sepertinya Kebencianmu terhadap Perempuan sudah sangat besar" Lanjut Yasaka dengan Wajah serius. "Jadi sebagai Obat untuk menghilangkan kebencianmu aku punya 1 Solusi"

Naruto yang telah berdiri dan mendengar Solusi kemudian Bertanya. "Solusinya apa ?"

"Kau Harus membuat Harem dan Melakukan Seks Pada mereka..." Jawaban Yasaka tentu membuat Naruto kembali Melongo dan Seakan belum puas Yasaka melanjutkan. "...Haremnya tidak banyak... Hanya '13'"

Bagai disambar Petir Naruto kini kejang-Kejang dan mengumpat dalam Hati.

'SIALAN APANYA YANG TIDAK BANYAK, 13 BAHKAN SANGAT BANYAK'

'LAGIPULA TIDAK AKAN ADA YANG MAU DENGANKU'

"Naru-"

'Tante KAMPRET'

"Naruto"

Naruto sadar kemudian Melihat Kearah Yasaka yang sepertinya Kesal karena diabaikan.

"Mulai detik ini siapapun Wanita kecuali aku yang masuk kedalam Rumah ini melalui Pintu itu akan menjadi Targetmu"

"AAAPPPAAAA"

Toookkh Toookkh Toookkh

Seakan Mendukung Yasaka pintu diketuk dari luar.

"Masuk" Ucap Yasaka.

Krieet

Yasaka Menyeringai dan Naruto memucat melihat siapa yang masuk dari pintu itu. Seorang Gadis berambut Merah panjang dan memiliki Mata Emerald masuk.

"Yasaka-Sensei aku datang untuk membantumu membersihkan Rumahmu Siang ini" Ucap Gadis itu yang kemudian Melihat Naruto. "Naruto kenapa kau dirumah Yasaka-Sensei Haa" Tanya Gadis itu dengan Kesal.

"A-Ak-Aku-"

"Dia tinggal disini Rias jadi dia juga akan membantu" Ucap Yasaka. Rias kemudian tersenyum + Mengangguk dan pergi dari kebelakang untuk mengambil peralatan Bersih-Bersih.

"Ehhm Tante Rias adalah sepupuku jadi dia tidak termasukkan" Harap Naruto. Yasaka malah tersenyum Kecil.

"Malah Karena Dia sepupumu dia cocok menjadi Harem pertamamu" Ucapan Yasaka membuat Naruto kembali terkejut. "Dari cerita Genji Tale's... Wanita pertama yang menjadi Pasangannya adalah Utsusemi, Sepupu Genji"

"T-Ta-"

"Rias Gremory akan Menjadi Target Pertamamu"

TBC

Q n A

Q : Crucufix  
Milf ayeeeeee :v  
lanjut vak

A : Iya :D

Q : Kitsune857  
Wanjir apa apaan ni lanjut vak :v

A : Hn. Oke

Q : 1Toro Kun  
Aku hanya meminta 1 permintaan.

.

.

Tolong wordnya tambahin.

.

.  
.Okay! Itu aja!

A : Akan ditambahkan Bila Ceritanya Butuh Panjang.

Q : Muhammad Ramadhan630  
Nect...wordnya bisa panjangin gak...?

.

#semangat_nulis_fanfict

Q : Sama seperti diatas.

Q : Senju-nara shira  
Sal author-sama..  
Fic yang sangat-sangat menarik..  
Just 1 question : kapan chapter berikut nya rilis ?

Terima kasih Dan maaf jika Saya banyak bertanya. Akan sangat Saya hargai jika author-sama berkenan menjawab semua pertanyaan nya  
Semoga author-sama selalu di beri kesehatan agar dapat terus berkarya membuat fic yang sangat Menarik seperti fic ini

#salam damai  
Senju-nara shira out

A : Sekarang :/

Q : Kira  
Lanjutkan thor :D

A :

Q : .5  
lanjut thor.

A :

Q : arafim123  
Ane belom begitu ngerti tentang jalan ceritanya,

Saran ane perbaiki lagi penulisanya, karena ane masih bingung pas bacanya.  
Lanjut

A : Kalau belum ngerti baca aja dulu Komik Minamoto-Kun Monogatari.

Q : Asuka Ryu  
Jujur saja plot cerita ini begitu menarik, walau prologe nya terlalu singkat jadi masih ada beberapa hal yang melum saya mengerti.

Salam kenal untuk authornya  
Jaa ne.

A : Terima kasih.

Q : Awim Saluja  
dimohon jangan terlalu menjiplak alur dari kisah Minamoto-kun no Monogatari.  
terinspirasi boleh, tapi jangan semua anda jiplak. kesan Fanficnya nanti tak ada.  
masalah gaya penulisan sudah rapi, hanya masalah alur saja...

A : Iya saya tidak menjiplak semuanya hanya bagiannya saja.

Q : SiriusRudra  
Fic yg sngat bgus,,.

A : Arigatou :)

Q : Hero Villager  
Akhirnya ada fanfic baru yang menarik di fandom ini :'v  
ditunggu chapter selanjutnya senpai

A : Fanfic lain banyak yang lebih baik dari milik saya.

Q : hamba allah  
Hahahahahaha :v  
Entah kebetulan atau apa, baru juga beres baca manganya :v xD

Siip lanjutkan Author-san

A : Mungkin Juga ;D

Q : Blu Kira

A : Hn.

Q : Mikaeru346  
Ayo Naruto!, Habisi Susu tersebut, itu adalah langkah pertama untuk mencapai susu yg selanjutnya, Yaitu Susu perempuan, hahaHAHA. Lanjutin ya Gan

A : Hahaha oke Lanjut

Q : mrheza26  
Lanjut

A : Oke

Q : Lims454  
Lanjut senpai !  
1Question?  
Fic nya terinpirasi dari manga "MinamotoKun" ya ?  
Kenapa saya tau karna saya suka manga ginian _  
klo udah baca manga nya pasti tau

A : Iya Lanjut.

Q : galanggemilang436  
emm.. menarik kapan di lanjut senpai

A : Sekarang.

Q : danielkeanumadegani  
Kapan up thor  
Kalok bisa haremnya naruto Massive Harem thor

A : Oke

Q : Guest  
lanjut

A : Oke

Q :  
Ah ikuti ajalah

A : Maaf aku bukan Ibumu jadi jangan Ikuti saya

Q : Sederhana  
penasaran gimana cara ilangin kebencian naruto... khehehe...  
di tunggu next update..

A : Oke

Q : Iwas  
Ane suka banget tuh Manga Minamoto-kun...

Lanjutkan thor...

A : Oke

Q : Neko Twins Kagamine  
ficnya bagus desu

A : Arigatou

Q : TOBI THE GOOD BOY  
NightHunter12-san siapa daftar haremnya naruto apa mungkin rias,akeno,apa gabriel

A : Akan diketahui seiring berjalannya Cerita

Q : uzuuchi007  
Nice

A : Thanks

Q : Mahdian dragneel  
Lanjut thor dan kalau bulih ceritanya di panjangin

A : Oke

Q : Loli-man  
Lanjut...  
Dan Tolong tambah word nya...

A : Oke

Q : ridux  
bukannya menghina tetapi kekurangan cerita anda selain alur yang terlalu cepat adalah WORD nya yang terlalu sedikit

saya harap lebih baik ke depannya

A : Terima kasih atas Kritikannya.

Q : Supernova  
thor ceritanya bagus  
tapi kurang jelas,dan sulit dimengerti , moho author san lebih memperjelas jalan ceritanya

A : Baik

Q : Kanae  
Hahahaha.  
Gwe suka nih fic.  
Apalagi manganya minamoto kun monogatari.  
Lanjut terus.  
Berharap sona sitri jadi pairing utamanya.!

A : Baik

Q : David Al Zain  
Bagus terus lanjutkan imajinasi mu :) Semoga cerita ini tidak menggantung ok

A : Oke bro

Q n A Finish

Arigatou to Review

.

.

.

.

.


	3. Chapter 3

Naruto-Kun Monogatari

Chapter 1-First Kiss Rias Gremory

.

Naruto Namikaze (19) dan Rias Gremory (20) adalah Sepupu kandung yang sudah saling kenal sejak umur 4 Tahun/5 Tahun.

Ibu dari Rias Gremory, Valelana Gremory sebenarnya bernama Valelana Namikaze, Sepupu dari Minato Namikaze. Awal pertemuan antara Rias dan Naruto adalah saat hari ulang tahun Rias berumur 5 tahun. Naruto yang saat itu masih umur 4 Tahun sedikit takut akan Sifat Rias yang suka berteriak dan gampang kesal.

Rias yang melihat Seorang anak perempuan (Laki-Laki) sendirian kemudian menghampirinya.

"Hai Kenapa kau sendirian ?..." Tanya Rias dengan Ceria. Melihat Anak perempuan (Laki-Laki) didepannya menundukan kepala malah semakin berbicara. "... Watashi wa Rias Gremory. Namamu siapa ?"

Mendengar Gadis didepannya bertanya Naruto sedikit demi sedikit mendongak. "Na-nami-Namikaze Na-Naruto Yo-Yoroskunna~"

Senyum lebar rias berkembang mendengar Jawaban Naruto. "Naruto... Nama itu terlalu Gentle dan tidak cocok untuk Gadis sepertimu... Seharusnya Naruko, Namikaze Naruko hihihi bagus kan ?" Tanya Rias sambil terkikik.

"Ehhm se-sebenarnya Aku Laki-Laki." Jawab Naruto sambil tersipu malu. Rias melongo.

"A-apa Kau Laki-Laki, Tapi kurasa Nama Itu masih kurang Cocok dengan Wajahmu." Ucap Rias Polos.

"Ehhm be-begitu ya." Naruto kembali menundukan kepalanya.

"Hei kau kenapa ?" Tanya Khawatir Rias melihat Naruto kembali menundukan Kepalanya.

"Tidak, Ti-dak apa."

"Ohh kalau begitu apa kau mau jadi Temanku... Sepupu ?" Tanya Rias dengan Senyum lebar merekah sambil menjulurkan Tangan. Naruto yang ditanyai berikut terkejut. Dengan perlahan Tangan Naruto juga bersalaman dengan Rias.

"Ha-Ha'i aku mau jadi temanmu." Jawab Naruto dengan senyum pertemanan antara sepupu terjadi sejak hari itu, entah akan berubah menjadi Percintaan Antara Sepupu atau tidak.

"Na-"

"Naru-"

"NARUTO"

Naruto kembali sadar dari ingatan masa lalunya setelah Teriakan Kesal Rias Gremory.

"Kau ini niat membantuku atau tidak." Ucap Rias Kesal. Naruto hanya tertawa gugup.

"Hehehe tentu saja Niat membantumu, Lagi pula Rumah Tante sebesar ini jadi tidak mungkin hanya kau saja yang membersihkannya selagi Tante pergi." Jawab Naruto nyengir. Rias malah memicingkan mata dengan Pipi yang tersipu.

"Jangan Macam-Macam denganku Naruto." Peringat Rias sambil berbalik dan pergi kelantai 2.

"Haah sepertinya Aku tidak akan sanggup untuk membuat Gadis Tsundere itu jatuh cinta padaku." Ucap Naruto sambil mengambil Sapu yang jatuh dibawahnya.

"Apa kau Bilang ?" Tanya Rias Tiba-Tiba didepannya sambil menatap Naruto Curiga. Naruto yang terkejut langsung Jatuh terduduk sambil menodongkan Sapu kearah Rias. Setelah melihat Kalau didepannya adalah Rias Naruto menurunkan Sapunya.

"Haah kau mengagetkanku Rias." Desah Naruto. Rias yang tidak mau ambil pusing melewati Naruto dan pergi kearah Kamar Mandi.

"Ck selalu saja seperti itu." Ucap Naruto. Kemudian Naruto melanjutkan Acara menyapunya yang tadi berhenti karena Mengingat masa Lalu.

10 Menit kemudian...

"Hosh Hosh Fisikku masih lemah, Bahkan aku sudah Lelah hanya Karena Menyapu Apartemen 3 Lantai." Lelah Naruto berkeringatan. Naruto (Dilantai 3) kemudian menuju kearah Dapur (Lantai 2) untuk mengambil minuman.

(Lantai 1 berisi ruang tamu, Gudang, Kamar mandi Tamu dan 2 Kamar tidur untuk Tamu. Lantai 2 berisi Dapur, Kamar Mandi pencucian, Perpustakaan Mini, Ruang Makan dan Ruang Keluarga. Lantai 3 berisi 2 Kamar tidur dengan Kamar mandi disetiap Kamarnya. Masih bingung ya sudah)

Saat Naruto melewati kamar mandi, Naruto melihat Rias yang sedang mencuci Pakaian. Naruto memutuskan Membuat 2 Es Teh untuk dirinya dan Rias.

Skip setelah membuat Teh...

"Rias ini Tehmu." Ucap Naruto sambil meletakan Sebuah Gelas berisi Es Teh diRuang makan. Naruto kemudian menyeduh Teh miliknya.

Sluurph

"Aaaah Segar." Legah Naruto. Rias yang baru datang langsung menatap Curiga Naruto. Merasa ditatap Naruto menatap Rias.

"Apa ?"

"Kau tidak memasukan apa-apa kan kedalam Teh ini." Curiga Rias sambil menunjuk Tehnya.

Mendengar perkataan Rias, sungguh membuat Naruto Sweatdrop + Jawdrop. Dengan kesal Naruto menjawab.

"Untuk apa aku melakukan Hal itu ? haa."

"Mungkin saja kau memasukan Cairan atau obat Tidur ditehku untuk membuatku Tidur cepat, Lalu saat aku tidur Kau akan Memperkosaku." Jawab Rias dengan Wajah memerah.

Twitch

Twitch

Muncul pertigaan didahi Naruto. "Huufs sabar Naruto, Abaikan perkataan Iblis merah satu ini." Gumam Naruto menenangkan dirinya sendiri.

"Kenapa dari tadi kau mencurigaiku Haa ?" Tanya Naruto serius. Rias merona mendengar pertanyaan Naruto.

"Kata Yasaka-Sensei dirumah Kau selalu diam-diam memperhatikan Penuh Nafsu Tubuh Yasaka-Sensei... Dan dia Khawatir dengan tidak adanya dia dirumah maka Aku yang jadi Sasaran Nafsumu." Kata Rias Jujur yang membuat Naruto Melongo.

'APA APAAN PERKATAAN RATU RUBAH ITU'

"Aku tid-Arghh terserahlah." Gerutu Naruto sambil naik keatas tangga.

"Hei kau mau kemana." Tanya Rias.

"Mau tidur."

Skip Time...

Siang berganti Malam, Matahari berganti Bulan dan Terang berganti Gelap. Naruto yang baru bangun Jam 11.29 mulai bangkit dari kuburnya ehhm maksudnya Tidurnya. Naruto pergi keluar kamar dan turun kelantai 2 untuk mengambil minuman dingin diDapur (didapur ada Kulkas).

Saat melewati Perpustakaan mini dipojok ruangan, dia melihat Sesosok Perempuan berambut Kuning Pony tail dengan Baju malam berwarna Putih Transparan. Naruto hanya melirik sekilas lalu melanjutkan Jalannya untuk mengambil minuman.

Setelah sampai didepan Kulkas, Naruto mengambil Jus Jeruk yang memang sudah dia siapkan untuk sarapan besok. Saat meminum Naruto kembali mengolah ingatannya saat Melewati perpustakaan Mini tadi.

Byuurhs

"Ohock Ohock Ha-hantu Hiii rumah ini berhantu." Takut Naruto. Tapi untuk memastikan apakah Yang tadi benar hantu atau tidak, Naruto berjalan tertatih-tatih kearah Perpustakaan mini milik Yasaka. Saat dia melongok kedalam Kursi dan Meja telah kosong.

Puuk

"Apa yang kau lakukan disini ?"

"UUUWAAAH"

Dengan cepat Naruto kelantai atas kearah Kamarnya.

Braakh

Naruto membanting pintu dengan keras lalu Kemudian Tidur dikasur dengan Selimut tebal yang menutupinya.

Skip Time...

Esok harinya...

Dalam perjalanan Naruto terus mengumpat kesal karena Yasaka. Ternyata Sosok yang ada diperpustakaan dan sosok yang menepuknya adalah Namikaze Yasaka, Tantenya sendiri.

"Selain Ratu Rubah, dia juga Pemimpin Youkai." Umpat Naruto. "Dasar rambut Tai ehh itu sama saja dengan menghina Tou-San dan aku sendiri dong."

"Perempuan tidak baik loh mengumpat." Ucap pemuda yang melewati Naruto.

Twitch

Twitch

Dengan Kesal Naruto berbalik kearah Sipengucap Kata Tadi yang masih jalan terus tanpa melihat Naruto dibelakangnya. Naruto menyeringai Rubah melihat Pemuda didepannya masih tidak mengetahui kalau Dia ada dibelakangnya.

Naruto mengayunkan Kaki kanannya kebelakang kemudian dilanjutkan dengan menendang Pantat Pemuda tersebut dengan Keras yang membuat Pemuda tersebut Jatuh Telungkup kedepan sambil memegang Pantatnya kesakitan.

"AKU LAKI-LAKI SIALAN" Teriak Naruto. Kemudian Naruto melanjutkan kembali Jalannya menuju Universitas Kuoh.

Skip Time...

Setelah sampai dikelas Naruto menelungkupkan kepalanya untuk tidur. Issei yang juga baru datang melihat Naruto, kemudian duduk disamping Bangkunya. Naruto melirik sekilas Issei dan melanjutkan Tidurnya tanpa mempedulikan Issei yang sedang asik berbicara (Hal yang mesum) dengan 2 Pemuda disamping Bangku kami, Motohama dan Matsuda.

Dalam Universitas ini Naruto dan ketiga orang disampingnya termasuk Orang yang Populer. Naruto populer karna Wajah Cantiknya yang menyerupai perempuan sedangkan ketiga orang disampingnya merupakan Trio Ecchi yang terkenal akan kemesumannya. (Kebanyakan dibenci Wanita)

Saat Guru Azazel Masuk, Naruto masih tertidur tanpa menyadari Guru Biologi mereka juga membawa Seluruh Anak dari kelas 3A. (Diuniversitas ini ada 4 tingkat kelas 1-4, A-E. Disatu kelas ada sekitar 20 Bangku yang berjejer keatas. 4 Bangku didepan (Bawah sendiri) 4 Bangku lagi dibelakangnya (naik 5 Anak Tangga) dan seterusnya sampai 20 Anak Tangga dan Naruto berada dipojok belakang Kanan.

Saat seluruh Anak Kelas 3A masuk, Semua Pria (Kecuali Naruto, Kiba (Yuuto) dan Azazel) langsung melihat ketiga perempuan dengan Rambut berbeda-beda.

Yang berambut Hitam dengan Model Bob dan menggunakan Kacamata dengan Mata Violet merupakan Ketua OSIS diUniversitas ini. Namanya Sona Shitori.

Yang berambut Dark Purple diikat 1 menggunakan gelang plastik Orange bermata Ungu merupakan Seorang Miko dan anak salah satu guru, Baraqiel. Namanya Akeno Himejima.

Yang berambut Merah terang panjang sampai Pinggang dan bermata Emerald merupakan Atlet Wanita diuniverstas ini. Namanya Rias Gremory.

Ketiga wanita itu merupakan 3 Perempuan paling diincar dari Kelas 3A. Namun akan susah mendekati mereka karena, Sona dengan datar dan Tegas langsung menghukum Orang yang menembaknya, Baraqiel sangat Overprotektif pada Akeno sejak kematian Shuri Himejima dan Rias yang Tsundere dan suka Kesal semakin membuat Para Pemuda Kesulitan untuk mendapatkan Cinta ketiga gadis ini.

Azazel yang melihat Rias menatap tajam kearah Pojok Kanan juga mengalihkan pandangannya kearah Yang ditatap rias. Ternyata yang ditatap tajam oleh Rias adalah Seorang Pemuda berambut pirang yang masih asik tidur dibangkunya.

"Namikaze-San bisakah kau Bangun." Ucap Azazel. Issei langsung membangunkan Naruto.

"Enggh"

"Namikaze-San Cepat maju kedepan."

"Hooamh Ha'i" dengan langkah Gontai, Naruto menuruni Tangga kedepan kelas. Entah masih mengantuk atau apa Naruto tersandung kaki seseorang dan Jatuh kedepan.

Bruukh

Cuup

Otak rias langsung Blank saat merasakan Sentuhan dibibirnya. Saat pikirannya kembali Rias dengan cepat mendorong Naruto menjauh.

"KYAAAAAHHH"

PLAK

"IIITAAAI"

.

.

.

.

TBC

No Message


End file.
